Heros of Olympus read shippings!
by TeamLeo2001
Summary: Sounds weird, but all of the main demigods and gods are rounded up and forced to read shippings and little excerts of those shippings! (ex. I have a Liper shipping, so I wrote a little Liper clip and the gods read it to everyone) Causes some tension! Set after Gaiea is defeated, so the couples are formed! I do break them apart though... Sorry Frazel fans :( I might do Liper...
1. Intro! Start of Liper

** ;Disclaimer! I am not worthy enough to own PJO or HoO! :(. ANYWAYS. This IS my first story :). So please don't be to mean about its horribleness. Please review it! I want to hear the peoples opinions! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! ;) ~TeamLeo2001 (P.S) At the end, couples do get together, but not like they do in the book..! Sorry Jiper fans... Liper, Jazel, Percabeth, Thalico will be the Demigod shippings (and couples in the end ;D)... (Frank Fans... Don't hate, Frank is #forever alone) Actually... I might pair him with Reyna... #what do you think?**

**ABOUT THE BOOK: Basically, I trap the main demigods and gods in a room, and make the gods read a book of fandom/real shippings. Takes place AFTER the HOO series has ended, (they won! Yay!) so couples are together! ...For now... :). I may throw in a short truth or dare game. (Tell me whether I should or not on T or D idea(;) **

**NOW TO THE STORY! c;**

**Characters Particpating: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna, Posideon, Hades, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo(sometimes), and... other gods I can't think of now :D. NOW ACTUALLY TO THE STORY!:))**

THIRD PERSON! So everyone can be embarrassed ;)

Percy and Annabeth were randomly popped into a white room, it was huge with snacks and everything, and like 50 waterbeds. Annabeth looked around. She saw the HoO, and most of the gods. "What the heck Mom? Why are we here? Is another one of your attempts to kill Percy gladiator style..?" She asked Athena, looking furious.

"No Annabeth, Although, I'll have to remember that for later." She told Annabeth. Percy groaned.

"REALLY? YOU JUST HAD TO GIVE HER ANOTHER IDEA! I still have shaving scars, from when she threw me into the Aphrodite cabin for a "Sleepover"." Percy shuddered at the memory.

"Well dear, you looked great after! Don't judge my girls to harshly!" Aphrodite chimed in. "OK. Whatever, can someone tell me why were here?" Percy asked loudly.

"Well, I found this note. It says _I bet your all wondering why your here. Well, I decided it would be fun to make all of you read some shippings, and little clips about them ;). For my entertainment. After each shipping clip, the shipped pair will have to talk about how they would feel if they dated... in private... for at least 5 minutes... :) Your all welcome... Just letting you know -if you haven't already guessed- I'm a child of Aphrodite. So expect some loooooove suprises. ;)." _Zeus told everyone.

"Soooo... Now what?" Piper asked.A book magically apperead. The title read "Ship book."

"I guess we read this!" Aphrodite squealed.

"I'll start." Posideon volunteered. We all agreed. "This ship will be, Liper." Leo and Piper both make gagging noises, Jason got deathly quiet. "Ehmm, Back to the chapter." Posideon reminded everyone. _"Leo sighed. Piper had just ditched him for Jason... again. Ever since they started dating, this has been happening a lot lately. He already was sad that thhey started dating in the first place, but now ditching him? The worst feeling ever. I was in love with Piper. I was just to scared to admit it. Now I've missed my chance. Piper and Jason will get married, and I'll be alone forever. Leo thought, tears silently dripping down his cheeks."_ Leo was biting back laughter.

"ME? CRYING? OVER PIPER? BWAHAHAHAHA" Leo finally let his laughter out. Posiedon and every one else glared at Leo. "Sorry!" He yelped, and went quiet.

Posiedon then presumed reading, _"Leo couldn't stand the thought of Piper never knowing he loved her. He was going to tell her, then leave. He decided. He knew where she a Jason met, so he went over found a comfy spot in the bushes, preparing to wait 'till there makeout session and love gooey talk was over, instead of them being mushy, Piper was on the ground being yelled at by an angry Jason. "Why did I pick you over Reyna? She's so much better at everything. I bet you charmspoke me! Didn't you?" He was yelling at Piper. Piper was sobbing over and over "Jason! Stop! Please! You love me! Somethings wrong, your not yourself!" He called her some mean names and said "Don't you ever talk to me again, I hate you! We're finished!" He then stormed off, leaving Piper alone. Leo quickly ran out of his hiding spot, Not caring who saw him. "Piper! Are you OK? I saw what happened." She told him she was alright, and just as Leo was about to leave Piper asked him why he was there. "Well... uh.. I was gonna tell you something, but it can wait.." He studdered. "Leo, please tell me." Piper pleaded, using a little Charm speak. "Well... Ok... I was gonna tell you I love you." He didn't get to finish the last word, because Piper was kissing him. "Repair Boy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked him, and he just blushed. They lived happily ever after. THE END for now;)"_ Posideon finished. "Well that was definitely written by an Aphrodite kid."

Aphrodite smiled. "I know right? So much Liper fluff! Wonderful!"

"Leo! Piper! Go into the closet and talk about your... feelings.." Percy tried to keep a straight face, but ended up on the ground laughing. He quickly stopped, when he saw the glare Jason was giving him.

"Watch it Jackson, and you! Valdez, don't do anything to my girlfriend!" Jason growled, looking like he was in a very bad mood. He whispered something in Piper's ear and she nodded.

"I know you would never Sparky. Anyways. Leo. Lets get this over with!" She sighed. Dragging Leo by the arm into the spacious closet.


	2. Rest of Liper, and Jazel!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! 61 views? That's a lot for me! :D Thanks a lot! Anyway, Rest of Liper, and all of Jazel shipping. It may take me a while to figure out how to get the couples broken up and together! So don't be disappointed if they don't get to together right away! ~TeamLeo2001**

Piper was sitting as far away from Leo as possible. They were stuck in a closet together. "Come on. You know you want the Flame-Master." He chuckled, his hair almost burning.

"Really?" Piper asked. "Are you really gonna try to get me to like you?" Leo laughed.

"No way Pipes." Piper sighed in relief. "I'm gonna get you to looooooove me." He was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Not. Funny." Piper stated. "Jason would totally kill you, he's already gonna be mad, but if you try to make a move... your dead meat." Leo stopped.

"What if I don't care? What if its worth it?" Leo asked, Piper couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "I'm being serious beauty queen..." He added, feeling a bit brave.

"So... What does that mean?" Piper asked, a little scared... and a little happy at the same time.

"It means, that I don't care what Jason does. or that..." he stated, stopping himself before he could finish.

"Or that?" Piper asked, a little to hopefully.

"Or that your his girlfriend... Piper, I like you. I have for a long time. That shipping story... how I felt in that, its true." Leo muttered

"Really?" Piper asked, sounding shocked, but also kind of happy.

"Yea... Now your gonna hate me right?" Leo asked sadly.

"No... I mean, I'm not gonna just drop Jason for you... but if things don't work out, or something changes... maybe someday repair boy." She laughed at the end. They both looked at the clock. 10 minutes have already gone by. "We should go..." Piper said, a little regretful.

"Wait!" Leo stopped her from leaving. "Not until I've done this." He kisses her, on the lips. Piper was shocked, but she liked it. She kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes before Leo finally said "Uhhh... We better go back out.. and... Thanks Piper... that was... amazing." Then dashed back into the white room.

"FINALLY!" Hazel yells. Jason is glaring at Leo, and looking at Piper like he was a wounded deer. Percy was waggling his eyebrows at the two, and Piper was glaring at him, while Leo was winking.

"The next shipping is Jazel. I will read it." Aphrodite announces.

"Ummm... WHOS JAZEL?" Frank asks, clearly confused.

"Hazel and Jason." Piper tells him. Everyone looks at her. "What? The Aphrodite cabin comes up with all sorts of shippings..." she mumbles defensively.

"Anyway, back to the story!" Aphrodite squeals. "_I was in tears. Frank had finally found out. "HOW COULD YOU HAZEL? I thought we had something special!" I was sobbing now. "We do Frank!" I pleaded with him. He just glares at me. "Obviously we don't. If we did, you never would of cheated on me with Jason!" Even mentioning his name broke me down more. "Frank! I'm so sorry! I just... I don't know..." I couldn't find the words. "Well I know. I know that we are finished. Hazel I love you, but if your going to betray me, I can't continue us. I'm so so sorry." Frank tells me, then before I could protest turns into a bird and flys off. I continue to cry. About an hour later Jason finds me. "Whats wrong Hazel? Did Frank hurt you? That little.. Ooooh..." Hazel laughed. "No... He found out about.. us.." I hocked out. "Oh..." Jason sighed. Then kissed me gently on the forehead. "You'll be alright. He's a jerk for not taking care of you." Jason tried to comfort me. "Besides, You have me!" He laughed. "Yea. I do." Then kissed him, he kissed right back. It was perfect. So much better than Frank. "I think I will be alright." I told him. He smiled. The End! -for now-."_ Aphrodite finished. "Jazel... Absolutely perfect together!" She squealed.

"Umm... No! Frazel is perfect! Besides... Jason already has a girlfriend." Frank muttered quietly.

"CLOSET TIME!" Percy yelled, while pushing Jason and Hazel into the closet. Frank was muttering stuff, while Leo was scooting closer to Piper.

"So... That was a pretty spot on story huh?" Jason laughed, while putting an arm around Hazel.

"Yea. Except the part about Frank finding out." She replied, kissing Jason passionately. They were kissing for about 3 minutes, until Hazel finally said "Jason. I love you. We need to break up with them. Its not fair to them, or ourselves."

Jason sighed, still playing with Hazel's hair. "Your right. We do. Hazel, I love you to." and they resumed kissing. Finally after about 15 minutes, They went back into the room. Everyone was talking.

"SO THE LOVERS RETURN!" Leo yells, and Percy high-fives him. Frank goes a deep shade of red.

"We need to tell you guys something..." Jason says, grabbing Hazel's hand.


End file.
